The Love Square
by ILuvOrli113
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are teachersheadmasters at Hogwarts who find themselves tied up in an on-going relationship.


The Love Square  
  
A/N: This is my very first fanfic, so bare with me here. My friend (ILoveOrli-08) thinks I should write one, so I decided that Harry Potter would be an easy one to start out with. I haven't finished the fifth book yet because I thought I didn't like them (when I was in third grade), but started reading them and decided that they were the best books ever! Anyways, please r/r cuz I want to know how I'm doing (PLEASE tell me the honest truth because I don't want your brain to suffer from reading bad writing-hehe.) Anyways...here's what you've been wanting to read about in the first place.  
  
All New Staff: Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's ideas/characters, you know the drill.  
  
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are teachers/headmasters at Hogwarts who find themselves tied up in an on-going relationship.  
  
*~Preface~*  
Sadly, Dumbledore had passed away due to old age soon after his retirement. He had asked Harry to be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Harry gladly accepted. Ron had become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (because there was no other jobs that were availiable at Hogwarts), and Hermione had been the Herbology teacher for three years now (after Professor Sprout had finally killed herself with some exotic plant while teaching one of her classes). They were all glad to be back together at Hogwarts since that was where their friendship had started.  
  
Fred Weasley had gotten married to a woman from Ireland named Hannah Molloy. They had twin daughters named Pamela and Clare who were just about to complete their first year at Hogwarts. Ginny had been engaged to Draco Malfoy for almost a year now and their wedding was fast approaching. Draco was the Potions teacher and Ginny was the Nurse at Hogwarts. *~End of Preface~*  
  
As she was helping her first years stop their Valnumets from spitting, she couldn't help but stare out the window. His lustrous black hair glimmered in the afternoon sun as he walked towards the greenhouse.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Granger, could you help me stun my Valnumet?" asked Kendrick Thomas.  
  
She wiped the dreamy look off her face and replied, "Oh, sorry, just thinking about our next lesson, yes, that's right. What did you want?"  
  
"I need help with my Valnumet," Kendrick repeated.  
  
"Oh, sure, just one moment Kendrick, I need to get the door."  
  
"But Professor Granger, I need help NOW, I don't know what the heck it's doing, and it doesn't look right. It's shriveling up into a ball, and it smells REALLY bad!"  
  
Hermione got really short with him and shouted, "I don't care if you need help; you should have read more about Valnumets before coming to class. Ms. Weasley seems to know what to do, why don't you ask her?!"  
  
She opened the door expecting to see Harry, but was instead greeted by Ron. "Hello Professor Granger, may I borrow a few of your flobberworms for my next lesson?"  
  
"Yes, they're in the cabinet on the right," Hermione answered. As soon as she closed the door there was another knock. Already upset that she hadn't opened the door to Harry the first time, she was hesitant to open the door again but did anyways. Surprised by the outcome, her stomach lurched up into her throat and she nearly fell over into Harry's arms.  
  
"Hello, um...Professor Potter, so nice to um...see you, what um...brings you over...I mean...down here?" she stumbled to find the right words.  
  
"Just came by to see why your students hadn't left class yet, I've had a few teachers question me as to where I knew where their students might be. Knowing that you loved herbology I came directly to your class."  
  
"Oh, I apologize Professor Potter, I guess I just got caught up in my studies, that's all," she had lied.  
  
What she had really wanted to say was that she had loved him ever since he was promoted to Headmaster of Hogwarts, and that she couldn't live another moment without him. She had it all planned out, he would then lift her up into his arms and say that that was the way he'd always felt about her ever since he had laid eyes on her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Hermione walked up to her bedroom thinking to herself, 'we have been friends since our first year at Hogwarts, but recently, things have been changing. I can't talk to him without stuttering, and I can't take my eyes (or mind) off of him for one second.' She had no idea what these emotions were that she was feeling, she had only felt them once before, and that was when she was around Krum in her fourth year.  
  
"Butterbeer" she said as she walked up to the teacher's dormitory picture of Sir Cadogen. She went straight up to the girl's dormitory and found Ginny sitting on her bed reading one of Hermione's old issues of a Muggle magazine.  
  
"Um...hi Ginny. Why are you on my bed, reading one of my old Muggle magazines?"  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione, I didn't hear you come in. Listen, I really need to talk to you-"  
  
"I've had a rough day, tell me later, I'm going to go take a bath," Hermione interrupted.  
  
Ginny got up and walked towards the door saying, "Can't the bath wait? I have to go and sort some things out with Draco before he starts on tomorrow's lesson plan, and my break is over in 20 minutes."  
  
"Just tell me tomorrow, it can surely wait, can't it?" Hermione said  
  
"Oh, I suppose so," Ginny said, closing the door behind her.  
  
A/N: So, how did I do? PLEASE r/r, I really want to know how I'm doing, I don't want any lies, just the TRUTH. If that means flames, I'll live, it's not like my life depends on it. I'll keep writing more chapters if the majority of my readers like my story. PLEASE r/r! 


End file.
